


The Half of It

by orphan_account



Category: Utopia Falls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, High School, The Half of It AU, loosely inspired by the trailer, sagelyn - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on The Half of it trailer: Sage doesn't do people. If it were up to her she would live alone on an island where she didn't have to deal with them. But it doesn't mean she isn't willing to exploit them for money, she was after all a Straight A student. But then one day a boy named Apollo asks her to write not an essay but a love letter to a girl named Brooklyn. Reluctantly she agrees to help, only to find herself falling for her in the process. Who will win the heart of Brooklyn, or if any.
Relationships: Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 145





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I had a new idea and here I am. This will be a multichapter fic loosely based on the movie The Half of It (on Netflix May 1). I haven't seen the movie or read the script (yet) But I loved the concept of the idea and wanted to write it. I probably wont upload this as often as my other fic cause I still need to finish that but let me know what you think!

To say Sage lacked friends was a statement that she’d never admit to be true. But living in a small town like New Babyl, being different was like wearing a sign on your forehead. Sage was a straight-A student, who lived in a stereotypical town that placed football on a pedestal above everything else, with her two Grans after her father had passed away. Though what made her different wasn’t any of that. But Sage wasn’t up to that part of her story yet, she didn’t know what made her different. Only that she knew she was. The only good thing about it was, no one expected Sage to be like them. And given that the majority of the student body at Exemplar High paid her to write their essays, she didn’t exactly want to be like them either. What she wanted was to get out of the hellhole she lived in and never look back. Though in order to do that she needed money and she needed to find it in her heart to leave her Grans.

Like every morning Sage got out of bed and prepped for the day. Checking her essays, doing her chores, making breakfast for her Grans and trekking her way to the old railway tracks with her laptop in hand. In addition to writing essays, Sage managed to find a job that required less communication than a Venmo transaction, which is how she found herself holding signal flags out for trains every morning. As odd as it was she liked it. She liked the quiet of the mornings were all there was to touch her ears was the frosted breeze of Autumn. It was where she liked to collect her thoughts for the day. On her way there she passed a couple of hormonal teenagers going at it in the bushes and shook her head. A characteristic of her peer group she could never understand. The inability to pull their hormones together for more than a passing second while simultaneously yearning for a quest of love. She didn’t see the point. Love was probably one of the most versatile words of existence and yet most of the time it’s meaningless. Take, for example, one could say they love their pets and they love chocolate in the same sentence but based on the context the definition itself changes. So who’s to say they know what love was. Sage knew she loved her Grans but was it a different type of love she’d have if she were to love someone else? Would it matter if it was all the same feeling? In Sage’s opinion, people spent too much time trying to find someone to complete them, to fall madly in love with when there has yet to be proof “the one” exists. What’s the point of pursuing something that isn’t tangible, something that doesn’t last. By the time Sage got to the tracks she saw the train approach and swore under her breath. She ran towards her designated spot and held up the green signal like her job required and felt the waves of wind that rushed past her as it did. She sighed in relief and with that out of the way she made her way to school. 

School was stagnant like any other day. She’d go to school keep her head down and avoid any social interaction besides the occasional sleight of hand whenever she was enlisted to write an essay for someone. She went to class and for the most part, people left her alone. Except for the select few who would make fun of her for her last name, Chu. Like calling out Chugga Chugga Choo Choo was original. But this was high school and considering more than 60% of the things submitted to the staff by the seniors of Exemplar high was hers, it was no surprise they lacked originality or brain cells. _Keep your head down. Ignore them. One day they’ll be working for you_. She said to herself. Which was probably true with her 4.0 GPA and the fact that more than 80% of her class like the last senior class at Exemplar high were doomed to walk the streets of New Babyl. No one ever really left. That was part of being in a small town. The only ones that did were the ones that were different. Like Sage. As quickly as it came, the school day ended. Sage threw on her backpack and helmet and hopped on her bike. She liked to sneak off and practice her one passion before returning to the confines of the four walls she called home, dance. She rode along a small dirt road until someone came out of nowhere crashing into her bike.

“What the hell?!” She yelled out suddenly, almost launching herself off the seat of her bike to avoid running the boy over. He was reasonably tall with light brown hair and ill-fitting clothes. Another thing about people in this town, they hardly knew how to dress themselves, Sage included considering everything she wore was for comfort and practicality. He seemed familiar though. A face she’s seen before.

“Watch it!” He held his hand out to stop her. He ran his hands through his hair and looked at her. “You’re Sage right? Sage Chu?” He asked eyeing her up and down. Right, of course he went to her high school. Anyone below the age of 18 did. 

“Yep.” She moved her bike out of his path and started to ride again. 

“Wait!” He ran after her. “Hold up!” He called and Sage halted to a stop. Anyone who knew her name really only wanted one thing.

“$10 for 3 pages. That’s my rate.” She stared him down only now noticing the things in his hands. A letter of some sorts and a pretzel. God, she’d kill for a pretzel right about now.

“No, I’m not trying to cheat… I want your help.” He said and held out the letter for her. A part of her wished it was the pretzel.

“What’s this?” She asked, opening the letter to see what it was about.

“A letter.” He said.

“Evidentally.” She replied bluntly. She had eyes. She just wanted to know why he would give her a letter. 

“It’s a love letter.” He said and Sage looked at the first handwritten line. 

_Dear Brooklyn Flores,_

_I’m in love with you_

She scoffed silently to herself. It wasn’t exactly the best opener. Then again what did she know, she never received any love letters herself. She narrowed her eyes at him, part in disbelief the other part in annoyance. Love wasn’t something she had time for, even if it was vicariously through someone else. She didn’t need it, she didn’t want it and she certainly didn’t need to voluntarily drag it into her life. 

“And you want me to what?” She asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Maybe you can make me sound smart.” He said and Sage’s lips curls.

“I don’t think even I can do that.” Sage got back on her bike and pushed down on the peddle of her bike. “It’s a no from me, whatever your name is.” She called back as she rode away.

“It’s Apollo!” He called out but she was already gone. 

* * *

At this point, every day was the same. She got up, she did her chores, essays and held up her train signals then went to class. It was the same thing every day. The same sea of faces filled with strangers. Sage only really knew them by their class assignments and locker numbers. As she passed by the hallway she named each in her head for fun. Locker 225, Locker 628, Locker 354. So distracted she didn’t clock her proximity to the people around her and someone ran right into her shoulder, catapulting her papers to the floor.

“Woah.” Sage let out a small squeak and the person turned around and helped her pick up her loose pages.

“Sorry. These hallways are murder.” It was a girl. Sage looked up and her eyes widened. The girl in front of her was effortlessly stunning. Her long wavy hair tied up in a side braid and the lines of her smile was enough to make Sage’s knees weak. But what caught her attention was how her beautiful dark brown eyes looked right into hers, really taking the time to see her.

“I’m Sage Chu,” Sage muttered, introducing herself.

“Yeah, I know.” The girl smirked. “I’m Brooklyn. Brooklyn Flores.”


	2. Infatuation or Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Thank you for all the kind words honestly I'm super pumped for this film and I can't wait to watch it. I've read parts of the script so the beginning is definitely going to mirror parts of the film a bit more but it might be different because it's only the first part... Anyway I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!

“Yeah, I know.” The girl smirked. “I’m Brooklyn. Brooklyn Flores.” She replied and handed Sage back a bundle of loose pages. Sage just froze, staring back at her for a minute. “You’ve got kind of a notorious reputation,” Brooklyn spoke again, breaking Sage out of her momentary trance. Sage cleared her throat and took back the papers Brooklyn held. _Snap yourself out of it_. She told herself. Brooklyn was just another pretty girl in the sea of faces that made up her senior class. There were plenty of them and plenty of them were just the same carbon copy of the next. Vapid and hormonal. Sage had no reason to assume she was any different. It was New Babyl. Everyone was brainwashed to think the same, speak the same, dress the same. The different were the ones that stood out. The different were the ones that knew better than to believe the bullshit of life that is spoonfed to them as they exit the womb. But a seed of doubt was planted in the back of Sage’s mind, seeing Brooklyn’s kind eyes looking back at her. Or maybe it was her lack of sleep finally getting to her. 

“Oh right. This… These are mine.” Sage said and this time it was the truth. They were a stack of bills she was still working out how to pay off. After her Gran Riel’s trip to the hospital, their debt just kept stacking up. Sage did her best with her job at the station and her essay business but, it was getting harder and harder to manage.

“I’ll take you at your word for it then Sage Chu.” She said with a playful grin. Sage pulled her lips tightly and forced a curl in her lips. “You’re not one much for words, are you?” Sage lips parted slightly but coming short of a defence. Brooklyn chuckled lightly. “Kind of ironic coming from someone who’s built quite a reputation for stringing them together.” She teased.

“I am… Sage Chu…” Sage muttered quietly before kicking herself mentally. Brooklyn laughed and brushed away at the strand of hair that fell over Sage’s face. 

“Yes, I know. We’ve had English together for the past two years. And I’ve seen you dance at my mothers studio before.” A dance studio where Sage also worked at, but as a janitor, who moonlighted as a dancer when no one was around. At least she thought no one was around. Sage squinted innocently, despite getting evidently caught by Brooklyn, the colour of her cheeks rising. Brooklyn bit her lip in response. “I’ll see you around Sage Chu.” She smirked and walked away. 

“I’m Sage Chu??” She chastised herself. “What the hell was that?” Before she could spiral her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out to check the screen and it was an email, from the electricity company.

_To Ms Chu,_

_As you’re aware, you have missed the past 3 payments on your account. Your next bill is overdue and if a minimum payment of $25 is not made then your power will be terminated by month’s end._

Sage swore under her breath. She looked up and spotted the boy who she almost ran over the other day with her bike by his locker. Apollo. That was his name. She marched over with a finger pointed out like she was ready to lecture him.

“One letter. I will write one letter and then you’re on your own.” Sage frowned as his face began to light up like a Christmas tree. “For $25.” She stated and he was still smiling like the Cheshire cat.

“Done.” He agreed, enthusiastically and with that, she stormed off, not knowing how much she’d come to regret their deal. 

* * *

Sage pressed her thumb and index fingers together at the crown of her brow. She’d dragged Apollo to the empty football stands after school to review his letter and realised he was more of a lost cause than she thought. Apollo laid himself across the metal bench while Sage read his literary monstrosity out loud. 

_Dear Brooklyn,_

_I am in love with you. You’re so pretty and I mean even if you weren’t I’d still love you because you’re really nice and funny and you’re so smart. It’s hard to find that in a girl, especially in this town. And Not to mention you have this insanely incredible voice. And I mean even if you didn’t have it I think you’re still amazing but the fact that you do blows my mind._

“What even is this?” She stared at him in complete and utter astonishment. She always knew the boys in her class were less than articulate but this was a whole other mess she was not expecting. Reading through his train of thoughts was worse than the time she had crawled into the vents to catch the raccoon that had been hiding in there for months. It was not the best idea she’d ever had to be fair, but it worked well enough… until she got stuck and her Gran Chyra had to pull her out by her ankles. 

“What? It’s true.” He shrugged and Sage only rolled her eyes before continuing to read the letter. 

_And I mean I’m kind of cute too at least that’s what my mum always tells me which I suppose she kind of has to but I mean I’m sure you’ve seen me around and you can be the judge of it yourself. I’m second string on the football team in case you weren’t sure where to find me. Or you could probably find me in the music room, I like to dabble in music production. I can show you sometimes if you want. Anyway, so I’m Apollo by the way. Munsky. (Munsky is my last name in case that wasn’t clear). And let me know or whatever._

Sage sighed deeply before looking back at him with a deadpan expression. She was still trying to work out what she just read.

“And you’re trying to say what exactly?” She asked him, scratching the back of her head. 

“That I’m in love with her. And I want to take her out. On like a date.” Apollo replied, propping himself up by his elbows. Sage rubbed her free hand against her temple and sighed.

“Have you even talked to her before?” She asked.

“No… See I’m not great with words.” He sat up, pulling his lips to one side. 

“I can tell.” Sage sat across from him, shaking her head.

“Hey, I didn’t come here for you to tell me I’m a shit poet.” He said defensively.

“And yet you kind of did when you decided to hire me.” She quipped. “Are you sure this is even love? I mean you’ve never even spoken to her before…” Sage pointed out.

“Yeah, but I can feel it you know. Like how I wake up and she’s my first thought. Or even when I’m getting tackled to the ground or eating my mums meatloaf which she makes a lot of actually. It’s a problem.” He rambled and Sage cut him off.

“So you think you’re in love because you’ve been knocked in the head too many times and experience hunger pains... I doubt this is what people mean in those songs they write. I could be wrong but…” Sage bared her teeth looking away from him, almost in second-hand embarrassment. 

“No don’t you get it. She’s just always in my mind. Being in love is like, you know it just, you can’t get her out of your mind. She makes it hard to think straight and form sentences because I’m just so-” 

“Infatuated? For the record, there is a difference between infatuation and love. Like a big difference.” Sage clarified and Apollo narrowed her eyes at her. He stared for a moment until a lightbulb clicked in his mind.

“Oh, I get it.” He said and Sage looked back at him confused. 

“Get what?” She asked, skimming over the letter once more.

“You’ve never been in love. Have you?” He tilted his head in question and Sage’s eyes widened with anger. While he was right, she wasn’t about to admit it to him. What was the point of love anyway? All it ever bought people was pain and misery. Watching heartbreak after heartbreak in her life she didn’t see why it was worth it, why people would put themselves through it again and again. Only for their hearts to be stepped on and thrown away. 

“You want a letter about love? I’ll write you a letter about love. The best damn letter you’ll ever read.” Sage eyed him up and down. “Though considering the most you’ve ever read is the back of a cereal box, I suppose that’s not difficult.” She threw his letter back at him and stormed off. If he wanted a love letter, she was going to give it to him.


	3. Part of the Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for all the love it means so much especially because this is probably one of the fics im most proud of. Hopefully I'll have more time to spend writing this one because Babyl Academy is over. Anyway enjoy!

Sage sat curled up in her little booth by the train tracks, her pen drumming nervously against her notepad, staring at the empty page that mocked her. Sage didn’t know the first thing about love. All she knew was what she’d heard in songs and what she’d read in books a thousand times. It was supposed to be like a burning sensation. Loving someone so deeply that your heart yearns to be near them, to see them, to be with them. And yet of all the words Sage had bouncing around in her head, she couldn’t find herself a single one to write to Brooklyn. Maybe she didn’t give Apollo enough credit for his letter. At least he had something written down, as atrocious as it was. Sage’s eyes glanced through the foggy scratched up window of the booth and stared, praying that maybe the train would come pass and run her over so the torture of having to write a love letter to a girl she barely knew would end. She took out her phone and started to scroll through her Tumblr feed, hoping for some sort of inspiration to spark but all there was were half-naked pictures and artsy scenic photographs, that was until she found a quote. From Emily Dickinson.

_“My heart is full of you, none other than you is in my thoughts. Yet when I seek to say to you something not for the world, words fail me.”_

It had the same sentiments that Apollo expressed. One of love saturated by thoughts of Brooklyn and he lacked the words to express himself. He was paying her $25 to write a letter for him though all things considered now, she should’ve asked for more. Sage scribbled the quote onto the empty page and couldn’t think of much else to add. Emily Dickinson was famous, but in this town, she was merely a namedrop for anyone in this town who wanted to act like they’ve read a book. So Sage addressed the letter to Brooklyn and signed the bottom with Apollo’s name, shoving the neatly folded letter into an envelope. She threw the letter into her bag. What were the chances she read anything other than the back of a cereal box like the rest of her senior class…

The next day, she shoved the letter in his face and got her money and went about her day. Another easy $25 on her part and never again did she have to think about the girl with the beautiful dark brown eyes. Their story, short yet sweet. Though another five years, the moment itself would cease to exist lost in the stream of forgotten memories. She stared at her own reflection in the mirror of the empty dance studio. Small beads of sweat lining her forehead. She’d watched them. The fluidity of their movements, the accuracy in their techniques, the strength in their pose. All of which Sage tried her best to mimic but she was never quite there. She didn’t know why she continued to try time and time again. Maybe it was the endorphins or maybe the momentary silence in her brain as the world stopped just for her. It was probably just the endorphins. Sage shook her head in frustration and ran her fingers through her hair, dejected. It was enough self-pity for her for one day. She turned to grab her bags and saw Brooklyn standing there with the strap sitting dormant on her fingers. 

“I do believe this is yours.” Her lips curled smugly as she stretched out her arm for Brooklyn. 

“You stalking me now?” Sage took the bag strap and swung in over her shoulders, keeping her head down. She wasn’t about to give Brooklyn the satisfaction of catching her with blaring red cheeks. 

“Last time I recalled this was my mother’s studio.” She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. “You know for the record, you’re a beautiful dancer.” Sage looked back at her in shock, staring at the girl who practically read her mind’s thought.

“So you were watching me then.” Sage quipped with what little confidence she had left, despite every fibre in her being wanting to shrink away. It was a lot easier to hide when the people she was hiding from, weren’t 5 feet away, with their eyes studying her like a textbook. 

“Only for a moment. I dropped my copy of-” She held up the book and Sage immediately recognised the cover. 

“The picture of Dorian Gray.” Sage finished off Brooklyn’s sentence.

“You’ve read it?” Brooklyn smiled, watching the features of Sage’s face light up as she spoke.

“Yeah, it’s one of my favourites. An ageless man locking his youth in a portrait that only deteriorates along with his soul.” Sage summarised. 

“Yeah, it’s really good so far. I have a checklist I’m making my way through. Dorian Gray being number 15.” Brooklyn slipped the book back into her bag. “You want some help with that last spin? I’ve been told I’m a great teacher.” Brooklyn smirked, putting her bag back down and stretched out her hand for Sage this time. 

“Uh yeah. Sure.” Sage let her bag drop and let Brooklyn lead her back into the middle of the dance floor. Sage centred herself in the middle and she could feel Brooklyn body hovering inches from her own, pricks of goosebumps rose at every slight touch of Brooklyn’s hand as she corrected Sage’s stance. Her hands gently ran over her hips and pulled Sage in an upright position. 

“So you’re going to want to keep your hips loose. And widen your stance as you spin out.” Brooklyn’s breath against the bare of Sage’s neck. “Stretch your arms out.” Her fingers drew Sage’s arms out, guiding them into position before taking a step back. A rush of cool air passed through them as Brooklyn created enough space for her to dance, yet the ghost of her touch still lingered on the nerves of Sage’s body. “Try it now,” Brooklyn instructed and Sage did as she was told. Spinning out and for the first time landing the move without stumbling a single inch.

“Oh my god, that was amazing!” Sage beamed and threw her arms around Brooklyn’s neck, pulling her into a tight hug. She felt Brooklyn’s arm slip around her waist with a strong yet gentle touch. Sage inhaled sharply and realised what she was doing and stepped back. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” She said bashfully and distanced herself from Brooklyn. 

“Don’t worry about it. It was my pleasure.” She smiled and bit her lip. Sage turned to get her things and Brooklyn called out from behind her. “You should let loose more often. It looks good on you.”

“Well not everyone likes to show who they are all the time.” She jested. Her walls rebuilt themselves as quickly as they fell. It was almost scary how easily it was for Brooklyn to make her forget they were there. She made a promise to herself long ago that attachments in a small town like this was only going to hurt when she left and she wasn’t about to forget it. 

“I get it. It can be nice to leave something to the imagination.” She followed Sage to collect her things. 

“Something like that.” Sage pulled her lips into a thin smile and started making her way out the door. 

“I hope I get the chance to know the girl behind the moves. See you again Sage Chu.” Sage heard, just before the doors closed behind her. Who was this girl? 

* * *

It was becoming a hazard to Sage’s life every time Apollo chased Sage down like a crazy man with a letter in his hand while she was trying to ride her bike back home. She slammed the brakes when she saw him shooting out in front of her, almost throwing herself off the seat.

“Seriously? I swear you’re going to be footing my hospital bills if you keep doing this to me.” Sage glared at him with annoyance in her eyes. 

“She wrote back!” He waved the letter excitedly and Sage was suddenly more interested in what he had to say. She held out the letter for her and she jerked it out of his hands, not that she had to… 

_I like Emily Dickinson too. Though I wouldn’t have plagiarized from her, given she wrote this to her best friend. A girl._

“Emily Dickinson? You cheated off her?” Apollo looked back at her appalled. “I paid you $25!”

“I mean I didn’t really cheat.” Sage reasoned. “I sort of quoted.” She bared her teeth in a not so innocent grin. “BUT we can still salvage this.” Sage continued.

“How?” He furrowed his brows at her and she thought quickly.

“She’s playing a game with us. Like a challenge… yes. In a good way.” She said, trying to sound as convincing as she could.

“So…” Apollo looked at her a little confused. It was almost sweet all things considered, besides the fact that he was trying to pay someone else off to court a girl who was clearly out of his league. Not that Sage was going to tell him that. It would be like kicking a puppy in the stomach and Sage loved puppies. 

“The balls in our court.” Sage grinned and Apollo nodded slowly taking in her analogy.

“Alright then. Game on Brooklyn!” He held out his fist and Sage stared at him for a long minute until she realised he was offering her a fist bump.

“Oh right. Totally.” She weakly returned the gesture and watched him skip off in glee.

“I’ll send you another $25 yeah? See you later.” He ran off, leaving Sage to question all of her life decisions that led her here in this current moment. Though the bigger question on her mind was, who was Brooklyn Flores?


	4. More than meets the eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the love honestly this is probably my favourite story so far. I know I haven't updated this one as much as babyl academy but bear with me. Let me know how you like it and what you think/want to happen. Dont forget to watch the Half of it on Netflix May 1st!

Sage sat by the empty football stands as she watched Apollo running drills with the rest of the football team. She realised there were a number of problems that arose when trying to craft a love letter to someone else for him. One she knew nothing about love but then again it’s high school so no one really knew anything beyond hormone-induced infatuations, much like the one that Apollo seemingly had but secondly, she knew nothing about him. She’d spent the past seventeen years of her life avoiding getting to know anyone in their senior class because no one held her interest for long enough. While the latter still remained to be true it made it harder to write something that required a more personalised touch. Which led Sage here, studying Apollo or to put it more accurately watching him struggle and pant around the oval. Though it was curious. Despite his evident lack of coordination and position in second string, he still trained with the same will and determination as the other players. His head down, gritted teeth and sweat dripping from his forehead as he fell a few steps behind the others but still like clockwork he put one foot in front of the other. It was more than what she’d expected from a simple guy like Apollo, but maybe that was his best quality. She stopped tapping the end of her pen for a moment and pressed the felt tip against the blank lined pages of her book. 

_Dear Brooklyn Flores,_

_You caught me. I did take some words from someone who has a much better way of using their words to express how they feel. I guess that’s because I don’t really know much about love. I am a simple guy who’s lived in Squahamish my whole life. I hang out with my friends and I keep my head down. So to put it simply, if I knew anything about love I’d quote myself._

Sage started but there was something missing. Unfinished about his letter that Sage couldn’t seem to pinpoint. The football practice had finished and Apollo glanced up at Sage before shooting a quick text to Sage.

_How’s the letter coming? - Apollo_

_Give me another hour. I’ll drop it in her locker when I’m finished. Signed by you of course. - Sage_

_Cool thanks! You’re a champ! - Apollo_

Sage closed her phone with a slight roll in her eyes, she didn’t know if she’d ever met anyone in real life that had the same excitable energy which was equivalent to that of a newborn puppy. Still had yet to learn the hardships that life had to offer. Maybe he wouldn’t, maybe his innocence would be spared but the universe was never so kind to benevolent souls. Sage would know having lost both her parents in a terrible accident. Both, selfless philanthropists who dedicated their lives saving others. Her mother a doctor, her father a firefighter. Both good people. People Sage thrived to be. Sage went by her locker picking up a textbook she left behind but something else stopped her. She could hear the faint echoes of music coming from an empty classroom nearby. Curiously she followed the strums of what she presumed was a guitar and peered through the window of the half-opened door to find Brooklyn sitting in the corner of the room with her eyes closed playing with the strings of a guitar, lost in the melody. But what surprised her most was when Brooklyn started to sing. It wasn’t a song she recognised but that what drew Sage in. It was the thick emotion expressed in her voice, the smoothness of her tone and the way her voice carried through the room it was hypnotic, borderline angelic. Sage hadn’t realised she’d been leaning in and fell forward crashing into the music room abruptly. She barely managed to catch herself and stood frozen in a hunched position praying that Brooklyn wouldn’t notice. The strumming had come to a sudden stop and that hope fleeted quickly.

“Sage?” Brooklyn smiled curiously trying to get a better glimpse of the girl who was currently crouched over trying to hide her face away with her textbook. Sage stood up slowly with her face scrunched together in embarrassment as she waved an awkward hand at Brooklyn. 

“Hi.” Sage bared her teeth as innocently as she could and took a few steps towards Brooklyn.

“Hey.” She tilted her head as her lips curled. “You know if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were stalking me now.” She smirked as she recalled their last conversation and Sage scrambled to explain. 

“Oh no this- no- this is not what it looks like. I was getting a book from my locker and I heard you from down the hall and I-” 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind Sage Chu.” She smiled and bit the corner of her lips. Sage stared at her for a single second, at that small act of expression. Her thoughts halted momentarily until she cleared her throat and remembered that time still moved while she lived in her thoughts. 

“I never knew you could sing.” Sage murmured as she watched Brooklyn slowly pack up her guitar.

“It’s not really something I publicise a lot.” Brooklyn clicked the locks of her guitar case closed.

“Why not? You’re really talented. Your voice is…” Sage paused. With the millions of words she had running through her mind, none of them was enough to describe the way Brooklyn sang. Brooklyn had walked up to her and waited for Sage to finish her sentence. “Beautiful.” She exhaled nervously. 

“Like me?” She winked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice and Sage rolled her eyes. “What you don’t think so? I’m hurt.” She feigned a pout and Sage nudged her arm.

“I’m being serious,” Sage said, her voice soft as they walked through the door of the empty classroom through the deserted hallway. It was rare to see anyone in school because they wanted to be, let alone after the final bell had rung. The quiet was almost nice. 

“What can I say? This is a town with people who only want to see the surface of who people are. I’m a cheerleader and that’s all everyone else cares to see.” Brooklyn spoke reflectively and Sage looked over at her with a mix of emotions. Surprise. Awe. And shame because up until moments ago that’s exactly what Sage saw of Brooklyn. She didn’t even contemplate the thought that Brooklyn Flores could be more than just another high ponytail in an ocean of pom-poms. Maybe she’d underestimated the people in this town. Or at least one person. Maybe two.

“Well, I see you,” Sage said and Brooklyn glanced over at her now. “And I really like what I’ve seen.”

“I could say the same about you, Miss Sage Chu. Quiet essay writer by day and incredible dancer by night.” Brooklyn’s fingers brushed along Sage’s arm lightly as her eyes watched her. Sage inhaled and pushed her body to keep as much composure as she could. Her hand fell onto the handle of the front door and opened the door for both of them. 

“Is this your way of saying that I’m a nerdy loner?” Sage mocked and Brooklyn chuckled lightly. 

“No of course not. More like a smart introvert.” Brooklyn corrected.

“So basically a nerdy loner. Thanks.” Sage narrowed her eyes playfully at Brooklyn who’s mouth fell agape. 

“Then prove me wrong. Hang out with me.” Brooklyn challenged. They were halfway to the parking lot and Sage stopped. Mostly at the fact that her bike was on the other side of the school but also at Brooklyn’s comment. 

“Right now?” Sage asked, her eyes darted around to see if there were any hidden cameras around or anything. It was highly likely that she was being punked. 

“Sure why not?” Brooklyn smiled and met Sage’s eyes. Sage searched for something in them, anything that’d give her an excuse to say no but instead she was met with nothing but kind beautiful eyes that made it near impossible to tear away from. Eyes that were pure and genuine. Sage’s phone vibrated in her back pocket and went to check it. She swore under her breath. It was the station. They’ve called her twice already, she was extremely late for her shift. 

“Crap.” Sage sighed. “I’m late for work. Maybe next time?” Sage suggested as she started to walk towards the bike stands. 

“I’ll hold you to that Sage Chu,” Brooklyn called out behind her. At least now Sage knew how to finish her letter. 

_Dear Brooklyn Flores,_

_You caught me. I did take some words from someone who has a much better way of using their words to express how they feel. I guess that’s because I don’t really know much about love. I am a simple guy who’s lived in Squahamish my whole life. I hang out with my friends and I keep my head down. So to put it simply, if I knew anything about love I’d quote myself. But just because I lack the words, doesn’t mean the sentiment doesn’t remain the same. You are a mystery I have yet to figure out, a girl who is so much more than what the world sees. And I am a simple guy who wants the chance to understand the person you are. I hope you give me that chance._

_Apollo._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments or even on my twitter @slyffledor!


End file.
